


Timing is Everything

by Temaris



Category: Criminal Minds, Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter contemplates possible futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

The beauty of the internet is that you can find anything, pretty much. The limited viewpoint that goes straight for the porn and the cheap shot -- and we're both thinking of the same person here, don't tell me otherwise -- never even considers branching out.

Biney -- Brian's -- death is fading now. It makes me wonder though, who I really am. Do I need to be that person, the one who slavishly followed Harry's code? Or can I survive outside it? Do I even want to?

It's been forty three days, and I haven't killed. It's the longest I've gone without the feel of death under my hands.

Masuka had a good thought though, even if was so far off target as to be almost humorous. I don't think anyone -- least of all me -- would know what to do if I doubled over laughing at the suggestion that a little 'inspiration, if you know what I mean, try this website' might help with my growing frustration.

I'm not sure anyone wants to connect to Vince.

The principle wasn't bad. So I went looking. I don't know why I was surprised.

I've been watching the IP for a while now. At first I thought I would just find him and deal with him. He made such messy kills -- and anyone who thought they weren't the real thing has been watching too much tv. People scream and cry and beg when you kill them. It's strange. They show no mercy to their victims, but they think if they sound sorry enough you'll let them go.

Maybe I should try it sometime. "Oh, wow, you're sorry? And you'll never ever ever do it again? Well, then, that's okay. I'll just unwrap you and you're good to go. You be good now."

I've tried that. It wasn't the right choice, someone else died, someone who didn't deserve it. Maybe he was just too old. Harry caught me young, trained me every day. I'm no Harry.

I'm not sure I want to be Harry. It killed him.

Where was I? The IP address. Someone claimed there was a virus in the file, but I don't believe it, not for a moment.

And then I hit the motherlode.

I've been waiting for the Feds to show up for years. And there on the screen was one of the faces I'd made a point of knowing, one of the ones I've been expecting to see.

Not like this, all bruised and beautifully strung out.

Sloppy, of course. His team found him faster than I expected, but that was useful too. A little insight into the BAU. A sneak preview if you will. I'm just hoping I'll be lucky enough to meet him in person when the Feds make their inevitable and unwelcome appearance to investigate the Bay Harbor Butcher.

In the meantime, I keep my copy of the video. I only bring it out periodically. It's something I should be grateful to Rita for: a year ago I wouldn't even have thought about it. And now.

Well.

Let's just say it makes some lovely material for those private moments.

And one day, maybe I'll make an exception to the code. Just for him.

-**+**-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still noodling around with this idea -- I have several versions of this idea, but this is the one I like best so far. Set between Season 1 and 2. I hope Dexter wasn't too disappointed when Lundy showed up :)


End file.
